DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3 ' ---- Rune lied down in a fresh bed of moss, his tail tip twitching as he fell asleep. He remembered Snaketooth, wondering what his story was. Flamestar 22 17:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber pushed her way into the burned tree's roots, pressing her pale fur against the cool rock. She sniffed the tree gently, her ears back as she did so. ''It still has the faintest scent of smoke... Amber closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. '''Silverstar 17:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Blade returned to DarkClan camp, sighing angerily as his mssion had been interrupted. He gazed at Rune, carrying on his walk back to camp. Flamestar 22 17:23, February 8, 2015 (UTC) After sitting there for awhile, Amber sank her claws into the tree root, her blue-green eyes blazing with fury. My father killed my mother, he abused me, he tried to kill his own Clanmates! I will never be like him, never!---- Stella sank her claws into a branch, trying to sharpen them.Silverstar 17:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ((Uh, Amber is already kinda like him... xD)) Rune swished his tail, soon awaking. He padded over to Snaketooths den, gazing around for Amber. Snaketooth held his head high, his gaze cold. "Something you want?" Flamestar 22 17:28, February 8, 2015 (UTC) (Amber is just raging) Amber snarled angrily to herself, rising to her paws and marching off once more.Silverstar 17:31, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "What's with you?" A black tom snarled. Eclipse appeared out of a bush, a blackbird in his jaws. Flamestar 22 17:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Now's not a good time to get under my fur." Amber snarled as she curled her lips to reveal sharp teeth, though pain was still visible in her bright gaze.Silverstar 17:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse rolled his eyes, staring at her codly. "Well, I just asked. You don't need to whine about it." Flamestar 22 17:36, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Do I sound like I'm whining, fool?!" Spat Amber as she shoved past him, her fur spiked in anger and sorrow, stomping off into the bracken.Silverstar 17:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 18:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Eclipse ran after her, curling his lips. "Obviously, you're whining and getting upset over something rediculous." Flamestar 22 20:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber unsheathed her long, deadly claws. For moons she had sworn to never use her father's deadly moves, but now, Eclipse was pushing it and she was considering using these moves. "Back off, that's an order, or I'll send you whining to your mommy!" Spat Amber, barring her sharp fangs in warning.Silverstar 20:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse smirked, grinning. "Well? Want to threaten a useful cat? Something is obviously wrong with you." Flamestar 22 21:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Did I say something wasn't wrong? No!" Spat Amber, lashing out at a nearby tree.Silverstar 21:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Then what's wrong?" Eclipse hissed, his tail lashing angerily. Flamestar 22 21:44, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "I got into a fight with Cliff and he brought up my father." The deputy growned, her tail lashing madly.Silverstar 21:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse rolled his eyes, gazing at her. "So...that's why you get mad all the time? Because you're like your father, and you can't control it." Flamestar 22 21:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Amber's fur spiked slightly as the she-cat flexed her claws. "I was beaten by him as a kit, he murdered my own mother in front of my eyes."Silverstar 21:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse nodded, showing that he understood. "You should probably go back to camp," He hissed. "Snaketooth won't be happy." Flamestar 22 22:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Grumbling to herself, the dilute calico deputy made her way back to camp, still looking angry and upset, her fur spiked.Silverstar 22:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse trailed behind her, his fur bristling. Rune, catching sight of Amber, raced towards her. "Amber, you're back! How was your walk?" Flamestar 22 22:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Xenon was snoozing in the Spikes Den, his tail tucked neatly over his paws. Ripple.of.mc 22:12, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Fine." Amber muttered as she stomped into her den, digging her sharp claws into her moss.Silverstar 22:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Rune followed her inside her den, sitting beside her. "Would you like me to go hunting? Patrol the borders?" Flamestar 22 22:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Go hunting." Amber growled, in no mood for company.Silverstar 22:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Xenon woke quickly, sitting up and flattening his ruffled fur. He blinked before emerging from the Spikes Den. "Amber, I volunteer to patrol the borders." Xenon mewed as he passed the calico she-cat, his tail tip twitching in the air. Ripple.of.mc 22:47, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "What should I do?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth held his head high, watching Blade enter the camp. "Nothing." Gazing at Blade, he noticed his jaws were empty. "You idiot, where are the kits?!" Flamestar 22 12:49, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Nightooth sat in the Spikes Den, gazing at the two cats thoroughly. He narrowed his eyes, lying down and placing his masculent paws under his chest. ~Owlfeather~ 15:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber flattened her ears as more cats poured into her den, he tail tip twitching in annoyance. "Both of you patrol the borders." The upset deputy ordered in a snappy tone, her blue-green eyes narrowing.---- Stella accidently ran into a tree, scowling angrily.Silverstar 20:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Not here," Blade answered, in a sharp, rude tone. He gazed at Snaketooth, looking proud. "You can't do one thing useful!" Snaketooth hissed, leaping onto him and pinning him down. Flamestar 22 20:54, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Stella, regaining her balance, cheered with glee as a fight broke out.Silverstar 20:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Why don't you get off your lazy tail and do it then?" Blade snapped, throwing him off before standing up proudly. Snaketooth gave him a furious grin, his eyes gleaming with rage. "What did you just say?" Flamestar 22 20:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber exited her den to glare down at Blade, her ears lay on her skull while her tail lashed. The dilute calico did nothing, as she would await for her master's orders, as he may not want her to interfere.---- Stella grinned.Silverstar 21:01, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw watched with glee. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) "You heard me," Blade snarled, curling his lip. He unsheathed his claws, sitting down. "All you do is order cats around and make them do the work for you, and what do you do? Nothing! You AND Amber both sit around like helpless rats and watch them do it all!" Flamestar 22 21:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber barred her fangs darkly. "Well, you'll be squealing like a helpless rat once Snaketooth and I are done with you! We fought in the FlameClan battle, we arranged everything, while you simiply argued and failed at doing your assigned tasks."Silverstar 21:10, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Blade ignored her, snapping back at Snaketooth. "And Amber, you whine and do the same exact thing! You and him don't give a rats tail about anyone! You just give orders, and wait for them to be put at hand!" Flamestar 22 21:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber rolled her eyes, licking her bloodied claws. "Awww, what are you doing now, Mr. Whiney-kit? Go pout in the corner before your momma gets worried."Silverstar 21:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "It's the truth!" Blade snarled simply, lashing his tail. Rune glared at him oddly, his gaze cold and confused. "Are you commanding a death wish? The only idiot here is you!" Flamestar 22 21:16, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Stella rolled her eyes. "If you're sick of this, then leave!"---- Amber snorted in amusement and annoyance. "Life's a river of tears, build a bridge and get over it!"Silverstar 21:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw crouched, he had the chance to impress the leader and finish Blade off once and for all. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:19, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) "It's not like you care," Blade spat back, his tail lashing. Snaketooth gave Rushclaw a warning glance, not to make any moves. He narrowed his eyes, turning his sharp gaze to Amber. "Stella would make a much better deputy than you, Amber. Atleast she doesn't sit around all the time!" Blade snorted. Flamestar 22 21:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Um, no-one is as good as Amber, not even me!" Spat Stella, defending her enemy for the very first time. "You're just a lousy excuse of a DarkClan cat who can't see past their own nose!"Silverstar 21:25, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Blade rolled his eyes, gazing codly at Stella, then back at Amber. "I'm not going to argue with you two idiots any longer. Stella, if you want to be ordered around by these two pathetic lunatics, be my guest! I'm leaving." Flamestar 22 21:29, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Then hallelujah, praise the stars!" Stella muttered with a roll of her eyes, twitching her tail tip in annoyance. Silverstar 21:30, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Have fun outside of darkclan! Just know that I and any other darkclan cat will kill you on sight when you return." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:31, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) "Not unless I've given order," Snaketooth snapped, his lips curled. Eclipse sighed, no longer feeling the urge to fight with Blade. "You could've been a valuable addition to the Clan. One day, I even planned to make you deputy! It's a shame I have to kill you now," Hissed Snaketooth. Flamestar 22 21:34, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber flattened her ears in offense, now fighting the urge to claw off Snaketooth's ears. She had been the obvious choice for deputy that everyone had approved of due to her crazy skills, not to mention their friendship.Silverstar 21:37, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth grinned, planning to enjoy the death of Blade. Snarling angerily, Eclipse shot back. "Don't kill him. Do what you did to Stella, make him suffer! And if he comes back, then ''kill him!" Flamestar 22 21:40, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Stella rolled her eyes. "And what place do you have in this argument?!" She growled, flattening her single ear in anger and annoyance.'Silverstar' 21:41, February 10, 2015 (UTC) \ Rushclaw watched, hoping to see the end of Blades life. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:42, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) Nightooth gazed at them, eager to see what was about to happen. He wasn't a fan of killing cats, but he would love to see Blades' punishment. ~Owlfeather~ 21:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber returned to her den, her pale calico fur on end as she lashed her tail. How could Snaketooth say such a thing?!'Silverstar' 21:53, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Nightooth turned his gaze to see Amber stomping away furiously. Following her into her den, he looked at her, soon sitting beside her. "What's wrong?" He asked her. ~Owlfeather~ 21:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "None of your concern." The deputy growled, her voice sharp with warning. Another cat in her den, great! Amber lay her ears back, wrapping her tail tightly around her massive paws, her ragged fur catching on her spiked collar's fangs.'Silverstar' 21:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw looked at Nighttooth, interested, he padded over. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:01, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) "Sorry..." Nightooth stammered, backing out of her den slowly. "I-I just wondered..." ~Owlfeather~ 22:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her tail in annoyance, her fur remaining spiked. "Well, it you haven't noticed, now is no time to talk with me or my friend Snaketooth, we're very stressed an angered right now." The deputy flicked an ear, trying to calm herself.'Silverstar' 22:07, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you?" Rushclaw asked Nightooth. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) "Ummmmm, my name is Nightooth," He answered, his gaze warming and awkward. Hadn't the tom already knew him? Snaketooth should've introduced him to the Clan so everyone wasn't sniffing around him! ~Owlfeather~ 22:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Nightooth, interesting name." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:15, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) Amber quietly growled to herself, flexing her sharp claws as she sank them into her bedding.'Silverstar' 22:19, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded closer to Nightooth. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) "Ummm, yeah...Thanks..." He said, backing up utterly before falling at an awkward moment. ~Owlfeather~ 22:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Are you ok?" Rushclaw asked, concerned for Nightooth. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) Blade snarled furiously, blood dripping off of the fur from his pelt. He shoved past Eclipse and the others, his pelt continuing to trickle with blood. Flamestar 22 23:11, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded over to Nightooth. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) Nightooth backed up slowly, feeling strange around the tom. "Ummm...Nothing. I think I'm gonna go, bye!" He meowed, soon padding out of his den to take a walk away from the awkward tom. ~Owlfeather~ 23:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) "Interesting tom, I just hope that he doesn't freak out in the night." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:25, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) Xenon twitched his whiskers in irritation at Amber's hoarse tone. He lashed his black tail as he disappeared through the ferns, keeping his muzzle low to the ground. Spotting a tender rabbit, he pricked his ears as he crouched. The agile tom leaped, hooking his claws into the rabbit as it kicked its legs out. He bit into its neck, tearing flesh. Purring in satisfaction, Xenon began to pad near the FlameClan border. He looked around to see if anyone was watching as he clenched his teeth on the rabbit. Ripple.of.mc 23:41, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw stretched. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:41, February 11, 2015 (UTC)) (Please don't post 2-3 word posts, it just fills up the page and causes edit conflicts) Amber paced her den for quite some time, her fur still on end. The deputy eventually calmed, sitting with her tail tip twitching.'Silverstar' 00:43, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw left the den. Wondering about the new tom, he wondered how he was doing, what he would think of his preference and how the clan would react. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:20, February 11, 2015 (UTC)) Rune sighed, batting his tail against the stone cold floor as the sun pared behind the trees. A cold wind fried through his pelt, a slight shiver making its way down his spine. Flamestar 22 01:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Amber sat in her best to sleep.---- Stella roamed about.'Silverstar' 01:35, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Whisking some blood from his whiskers, Blade made his way out of camp, swishing his tail in pursuit. The wounds Snaketooth had given him stung like a needle, but he tried to ignore the pain. Flamestar 22 13:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Nightooth made his way out of camp, his tail-tip flicking as he padded forward. He gazed up at a tree, a squirrel swaying its tail peacefully throughout the thick, tense branches. He wiggled his haunches, ready to leap at any moment. ~Owlfeather~ 18:10, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw followed, hoping that this was the right time. He decided to wait until Nightooth was finished with his hunt. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:26, February 11, 2015 (UTC)) Nightooth stayed low, his ears pricking as Rushclaw came forward. Not taking any attention to him, he heard a slight tension in the bush, ignoring it and going back to the squirrel. ~Owlfeather~ 22:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw watched, his tail silently moving as he looked at Nightooth. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC)) Nightooth bounced his shoulders, his fur on end. ''Why was he so nervous? ''He climbed up the trunks of the tree, his body wiggling as he made his way through the thick branches. He held his claws deepy into the bark of the tree, scowling before finally leaping at the squirrel. He tensed his claws, opening them quickly and then closing them before the squirrel screamed quietly for life. ~Owlfeather~ 23:37, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Xenon appeared from the gorse, his mouth was caking with rabbit blood. He flicked the drops of blood off his muzzle, his eyes peering out into the camp. Shaking out his silver fur, the tom padded into the camp, his fur spiking against his collar. "Amber!" He yowled, his eyes flickering with shock. "FlameClan has trespassed our borders..." Xenon mewed, his whiskers twitching as if he was lying. Ripple.of.mc 23:38, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Rune shuttered himself as his belly grumbled. A slight pain came through his belly, but he ignored it. Eclipse scowled to himself before following after Blade, his eyes flickering towards him. Flamestar 22 23:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded over to Nightooth, seeing that he had finished his kill. His tail waved silently, as he hoped to know the tom better and maybe have him as a mate. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC)) Finally!! Amber leaped from her nest, despite being on mid-sleep when waken. "I want a six-cat patrol on our borders, now!!Silverstar' 02:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Xenon lept to his paws. "Yes, Amber." The silver tom turned to the Spikes Den. "Rune, Nightooth, Rushclaw, Blade and Eclipse." Xenon yowled, flicking his tail. "We need to go on border patrol." He mewed, flicking his nicked ear. Ripple.of.mc 23:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) "Stella, go with them." Amber barked at the creamy tabby, who opened her mouth to spat out a sharp retort. "Now." With a quiet growl, Stella stomped to the patrol.Silverstar 00:29, February 13, 2015 (UTC) "So Nightooth, I have to say something." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:03, February 13, 2015 (UTC)) Xenon glared at Rushclaw, rolling his amber eyes. What a ridiculous tom. ''Xenon thought, twitching his tail tip irritably. He kept his muzzle shut as the Patrol made their way across the territory. Ripple.of.mc 01:21, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse bared his fangs, his eyes daring to slit Blades throat. "So, you finally said it." Flamestar 22 20:58, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Nightooth glared at Rushclaw, his teeth sinking into the squirrel as he killed it. Soon dropping it, he growled furiously and unsheathed his claws. "Why are you even here!?" He hissed, lashing his tail. "Why'd you follow me?" ~Owlfeather~ 00:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Blade hissed, his tail lashing irritatingly back and forth. "What's it to you?" Eclipse, grinning in pleasure, sat back beside him. "You spoke the truth. You said what everyone needed to hear." Flamestar 22 01:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "I need to say this, just let me!" Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC)) Xenon lashed his tail, his amber eyes narrowing. "Look," He called, rushing over to a dead pigeon with feathers spread all over it. Xenon twitched his whiskers as he sniffed the dead bird. "This prey is FlameClan scent ridden..." He announced, surveying the cats. "They've been trespassing on our border!" Xenon hissed, his fur rising irritatedly. Turning his broad head, he skidded forward. "They even ''marked this area, we need to tell Snaketooth." Ripple.of.mc 02:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Stella quietly grumbled, suddenly wanting kits. (Ah, the flings she'll have >:3)Silverstar 03:05, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Wow..)) Snaketooth sighed quietly. Mouse-brains. They'll regret stepping a paw on our territory. ''Snaketooth lashed out angerily, his claws swiping across the molted ground. "Send out a patrol at once! Go to their camp and kill them all! There will be no further warnings for them." ''Just death.. "Fine, what?" Snarled Nightooth, his tail slamming hard against the ground. "I have better things to do than waste my time with you, speak!" ~Owlfeather~ 15:00, February 14, 2015 (UTC) "I'm attracted to both toms and she-cats. And I have a crush on you!" Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 15:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC)) Nightooth stared at him awkwardly. He flicked an ear in irratablence, his tail thumping. "Whatever. Leave me now, I don't want to waste my time with you." ~Owlfeather~ 15:16, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay